The Institute of Knowledge
by darkened senses
Summary: Peace between nations was achieved. War was no longer necessary. The Institute of Knowledge stands for this, and shows it by teaching those who are "gifted" how to use their powers - not to kill, but how to control it. Class is in session. Pretty much just a story centered around a group of friends with some humor. Yeah, an alternate universe. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something I came up with and wrote it when I was bored. I may continue it, but be warned that update speed will be slow, as I am currently working on another story.**

* * *

**First Day of School**

The boy with the purple hoodie arrived at the entrance to the Institute of Knowledge. It used to be called the Institute of War, but ever since world peace was acquired, war was changed to knowledge. He glanced at the large double doors before pushing them apart. The inside of the campus was a marvelous sight to behold. The ceiling raised high above the ground, already making the front chamber seem roomy. Large pillars went from the ground up, supporting the weight of the roof. Students, professors, teachers, and summoners were conducting their businesses of whatever they needed to do.

What was the Institute of Knowledge you ask? It's like your regular High school or college – or something like it. The only difference is that on top of learning the usual, there were also classes for magics and other things that are manifested on the world of Runeterra. The students here are people who are 'gifted' in the ways of something and are accepted to study here. The teachers and professors? Their titles easily tell you who they are and what they do. They're the ones that tutor the gifted pupils and teach them how to properly use their powers. The summoners are basically the beings that own the Institute of Knowledge. The name "summoner" used to have meaning, but they never decided to change their title when they switched their purpose. You could call them recruiters if you want. It would be more fitting for the job. Most of them go out on journeys to try and find people with what they call gifts, you see. If they do find one, they offer he or she a chance to study here. Of course, most accept – this being one of the more successful places to learn and all.

What do the summoners consider a person with a gift? Pretty much anyone from having high, untapped magical potential to the super smart and handy or even those that just have sufficient skill with weaponry. It all depends on what the summoners think or want during their searches for more students.

Back to what was happening. The boy in the purple hoodie shrugged off the architecture and continued to one of the reception desks. He was already used to seeing grand buildings like this, so he wasn't awestruck by it. Stopping in front of the receptionist desk, he motioned to the purple-cloaked lady behind it.

"New here?" The lady asked. The boy simply nodded. She pointed down a hall next to her desk and gave him a paper, "You'll need to see the headmaster in a moment, but for now your locker number is on that paper as well as the location of all the open classes you can take. Put what you need to in your locker and come back." She shooed the boy into the hall so she can work with others.

The boy finally made it to another door at the end of the corridor. Pushing it aside, he stepped through and observed at the new sight. There were lockers all right. Rows and rows of them on both the left and right walls. There were more people his age now, acting like regular school pupils. Some were minding their own business, while others were sticking their noses into others. Looking at the paper he was given, his locker was a bit further down the hall. He started to walk passed everyone, hoping that none of them would get in his way. Thankfully, no one did and he reached his locker peacefully. Opening it up, he placed what little belongings he brought with him inside and closed it.

Turning around, his eyes dilated at something he would have preferred not to see. There was a boy next to the wall opposite from his locker. It wasn't this kid he didn't want to see, it were the two who were bulling him. Both of them were muscular, but one had bigger muscles than the other. The bully who was less masculine had long shaggy hair with a beard that seemed to spill off his face. The taller and older looking one was clean shaven with his hair neatly combed back. Darius and Draven are their names. They were two big-shots back at the school in Noxus. The kid they were harassing, though, had visually no muscles at all, had blond hair, and looked like he was from a place around Piltover. He must be new here.

"I-I swear it was an accident!" The kid pleaded.

"It's too late for that, kid. You messed with the Draven!" Draven gestured to himself with both arms. "Now you're dead meat."

"Guys please! It was an accident. A complete accident."

"Just let it go, Draven," Suggested Darius, "or you'll get us in trouble again."

"Oooooh no. this kid's gonna pay," The younger brother grinned from ear to ear. He cocked his right arm back and threw it forward, aiming for the kid's face. The kid, purely out of self defense and instinct, jerked his head out of the way and delivered a punch of his own to the side of Draven's right cheek, forcing him to look to the left. The kid immediately withdrew his fist and looked at it like it wasn't his own.

"Hey!" Darius yelled. Punching his brother seemed like it was enough to anger him.

Draven turned his head back and cracked his neck on both sides. His smile grew even wilder. This seemed to terrify the kid even more. "Now you've done it!" Draven laughed. He swung his arm at his target again, faster and harder. This time it hit the kid on the side of the face before he could react. He dropped to his hands and knees, causing Draven to laugh even more. "You like that?" He asked. "How 'bout some more?!" Draven kicked the kid's stomach, making him let out a huff as he fell over.

The kid stumbled to his feet. Draven continued to laugh like a maniac and Darius seemed to enjoy watching the kid get beaten. Once the kid was fully on his feet, Draven grabbed the back of his neck and threw him onto the ground. The kid now appeared to have had enough of this now.

"You bastard!" He yelled. Throwing his body forward from the ground, he tackled Draven in the chest, knocking him over. He got one good punch at the bully before Darius pulled him off and slammed his back against a couple lockers. The kid flailed his arms around, trying to make contact with the older brother, but he just couldn't do it. Darius finally punched him in his side, forcing the kid to stop throwing his arms and bring them up to defend instead.

The boy in the purple hoodie has had enough of this. He told himself to stay out of it, but he had a sudden urge to punch these two. He unobtrusively came behind Darius while he was strangling the unfortunate kid. Tapping Darius on the shoulder, the older brother turned his head just in time to see a fist connect to his face. He dropped the blond, who after realizing that he's being helped, jumped on top of Darius and pushed him over. Draven saw the boy in the purple punch his brother, and he immediately went in for vengeance. The boy caught Draven's fist in his palm, twisted it, and forced the younger bro to turn his back to avoid having a broken arm. The boy kicked him in his backside, making him fall over. He rotated to see how the kid and Darius were doing. Darius was throwing punches everywhere, but whoever this kid was, he was rather quick to dodge.

The boy felt something hit his back. Draven must have gotten up and tackled him. The boy brought his arms out in front of him to keep from face-planting into the hard floor. Draven on the other hand, toppled over him and rolled into his brother while he was busy swinging punches. Both stopped on the ground, one on top of the other.

All three of them got up and, along with the kid, got ready for another round. Draven and Darius lunged at the boy and the kid, and vice versa. Before they could seriously injure each other, everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks, stuck by some magical field. The boy was confused, and judging the others faces, they all looked so as well. There was a crowd of people gathered around the four – something the boy didn't notice before. From the group of people came a strange looking man in his middle age. Strange blue skin and tattoos covering his body, with a head comparable to a deformed watermelon.

"Professor Ryze!" Both brothers said in amazement.

Ryze looked at the four of them, disappointment spread across his face, "It looks like I'll have to bring you to the headmaster's office." He then dispersed the crowd that formed.

* * *

The four of them sat in hard plastic chairs lined up next to each other. The two brothers on the two right chairs, and the kid and the boy on the two left. The kid had a block of ice pressed against his cheek. Darius didn't want ice, saying that he didn't need it. Draven was practically sitting on an ice cube. That was probably because the boy did kick him a little hard in the butt. The boy actually didn't need any ice, unlike the others, because he didn't get hit very often.

There was a lot of tension in the room. The kid kept his eyes on the brothers while Darius kept his gaze on the two kids. Draven was throwing out vulgar remarks and the boy in the purple hoodie was having a hard time tuning them out.

The door opened, and Draven instantaneously shut his mouth. In came Professor Ryze followed by what the boy thought to be the headmaster...or headmistress. She looked relatively normal, unlike the professor. Her short hair was black, or a dark enough brown to look so, with a red streak in her bangs. She had a long red scarf around her neck with a crystal-like necklace. A fancy black dress shirt that seemed to fit her well, with the upper part unbuttoned to allow part of her...cleavage, to be shown. She had a rather short pencil skirt that matched the colour of her dress shirt, along with black tights from her mid-thighs down. The last two things she had were pointed black heels and clear rectangular glasses over her blue eyes.

The boy looked at the others. The kid looked a bit nervous now, while Darius was still indifferent. Draven, well...he was leaning forward over his chair with his mouth agape, drooling like a hungry dog. His eyes turned into pink hearts and his actual heart was quite literally pumping out of his chest. Love is a foolish thing, making you look like an idiot. Never obey its charm.

The headmistress looked at the four students, and took a step back when she laid her eyes on the drooling baboon. Ryze also looked over them before speaking. "I caught these children fighting in the halls, Ms. Laurent."

The headmistress fixed her glasses, a frown was placed on her face, "I see. I expected more from all of you," Her voice really meant it. "Especially you, Darius. How long have you been here now? Two? Three years?"

"...Four," He replied. "But that kid punched Draven."

Ms. Laurent crossed her arms and glared at Darius. He didn't budge, but she looked like she was putting a lot of pressure on him. "I was told that your brother was the one tha-"

Then she was abruptly interrupted by a Draven who was off his chair and kneeling on one knee besides her. He had a rose in one hand, and Ms. Laurent's hand in the other. He had sparkles everywhere as he spoke sweet nothings to the headmaster, "Oh Ms. Laurent, how I've waited my whole life to meet you. You are perfect for a gorgeous man like me. Your eyes. Your body. They are beautiful, and they compliment me. I've been in love with you ever since I first laid my perfect eyes on your big, round, luscious, perfect, beautiful, intoxicatingly juicy br–Gah!"

Draven fell over on the carpeted floor with a bump on his head. Looking back at the headmaster, she had somehow gotten a hold of a wooden metre stick and smacked the poor fool across the head with it. "I wouldn't dare finish that sentence if I were you."

The heartbroken brother got up and took his seat. Don't worry, helpless lover, it wasn't meant to be.

Ms. Laurent sighed, and put her metre stick on the nearby desk, "Today you've caught me in a good mood, so I'll let you all off with a warning, but do it again and I will be forced to punish you." When she said punish, Draven's eyes trailed off to the wooden stick. "You may be excused."

The younger brother zoomed out of the room as quickly as he can, followed by Darius. The blond kid was next, and then the boy in the purple hoodie. They came out at the end of the hall they were previously fighting in. The kid turned to the boy and shot him a toothy grin along with an extended arm, "Hey, thanks for helping me back there. You didn't have to, though; I had it under control."

The boy shrugged. Don't lie, the kid would have been dead if it weren't for him.

"Name's Ezreal," He continued, arm still extended for a handshake. "I'm new from Piltover, studying here to become one of the world's greatest explorers. And you are?"

The boy smiled and shook Ezreal's hand. It wasn't going away until he shook it, anyway. "Talon," He finally spoke.


	2. The Idea Table

The Idea Table.

((Hello all! Thanks for reading chapter one of this story. It means a lot to me even if it was just an idea that came to me at random.

Like I said in the chapter before, update speed will be slow, because I am working on another story that I started before this one. So while I take my horrendously long hiatuses, I suppose I'll give you readers something to think about. It's about classes and who will be teaching them. I'll make a list here to tell you what I already have in mind.

Professor Ryze, head of the magical studies, or whatever you would call a guy in charge of all the magical classes.

Headmistress Fiora. You know, the headmaster? She will be referred to as Ms. Laurent most of the time.

**Now those two and their positions are for sure. **Now for classes and coaches I might will put in the story sometime.

(Coach) Syndra. Physical Education or something like that. (I just thought of her and her balls... coaching dodge ball.)

(Geologist) Taric. Geology class guy. Mainly will be talking about gems. I may make Malphite an assistant.

Piltover Customs Heimerdinger. Engineering I think. May change him to his classic skin if I decide to add him. I'm fighting between the two. An alternative would be Victor, which may sound better. In fact I think it sounds better to me.

Now if you have any more ideas or changes to what I've listed above (or just ideas about more classes and teachers) You can send me it in a review or PM! I'm also trying to come up with a competitive sport for the school, but that may take me a long time of thinking. Maybe I'll model it around something like Quittadge, because I want it to include some form of magic. Anyway, sorry in advance for not updating for awhile and I hope I get some of you to stick to this no matter how long it takes.


End file.
